Hey, I Made Some Scones!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Today Britain is going to show the world that he is the greatest cheif of all the nations worldwide, but when he came into the meeting with the bag in his hand, you obviously know what everyone is going to do... Please enjoy! One-shot, Rated T and please have a million scones with you! USUK


**Hey, remember when everyone thought Britain's food can get any good at all? No, because we know his food could get us into a coma, or worse. Almost like Prussia when he ate some of his food. But didn't Britain say he'll make a food that everyone will think it's good? Yeah, maybe!**

**Well, let's hope so in this fanfic…**

* * *

_Hey, I Made Some Scones!_

IN THE air is a swift scent of something…burning? That is right for those who guessed it, Britain has cooked a batch of his favorite snacks, and that would obviously be scones. Our poor, poor Britain with shimmering lime-green eyes filled with hope takes out the batch from the oven.

Today is a glorious day which Britain has a certain goal in his life that should come true now: he has made a batch of scones and decided to give these out to all the nations in today's conference. And what he really hoped is that America, the one he secretly hopes will like his scones the most, will thank him lovingly.

"All right, then," Britain said to himself as he puts all the scones in the cake sized box colored pink. "Today's the day I will prove all those wankers I, Arthur Kirkland, am the greatest cook in the entire world!"

He puts the large box inside a plastic bag and with a prideful smile on his face, he goes to his front door and opens it see the day shining brightly than ever as the sky glows in baby blue.

XxXxXxX

America glances upwards his eyes over the clock high up to see it is eight o'clock. Where could Britain be? He's never late before, and this is certainly an important meeting he promised he will come to. America's light blue eyes glance around the room, thinking Britain must have passed him by without him realizing it.

But sadly, no Britain in sight.

"Can we start the meeting now?" France asked, growing impatient of Britain's lateness.

Germany, with his blue eyes, looks up at the clock with concern. It is getting late to wait any longer and Britain's lateness is suspicious. America smirks a little, thinking Britain won't come to this meeting after all.

_BANG! _

Everyone in the room looked straight at the door to see it wide open and Britain clutching a plastic box… But that wasn't what everyone was disturbed about; it was rather his expression looks…looks joyful with a grin.

"Hello all," he greets everyone as he goes in the room, "I made some scones today! Would anyone care for one?" he asked, smiling radiantly to his mates.

All of their faces only have one thing in common… THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IF THEY EAT HIS FOOD!

"Oh, mama mia!" Italy, a light brown Italian boy who faked a convincing gasp, "Germany, we have to do that thing!"

Germany looked over at him, looking bewildered what he meant but soon got the picture. Germany and Italy got up at the same time and make a break for the door, passing Britain who looked bewildered why they suddenly left.

"Ano, Igirisu…" Japan, a boy with short bob hair in jet black and worried brown eyes said, "I have to excuse myself… I have to—eto—go make some…stuff. That is right, some stuff! Come on, Greece, wake up!" Japan impatiently hits Greece on the rib with his elbow.

And soon, one by one, all the nations started leaving the room with lame excuses.

"Sorry, Britain," Hungary apologizes as she drags Austria by the arm. "Austria recently ate some food and we're all full up!" She even slaps on her stomach to show she couldn't eat another bite before dashing out the room, pulling Austria harshly.

"Sorry, man," Poland said to Britain while waving his hand. "I totally remembered I have to go and, like, do my nails and, like…girl stuff! You, like, get that, right?"

"But…you're not a girl…" Britain muttered, feeling weak and stared at the blond-haired boy who gasped very girly like.

Poland storms off the room with his head high up, carrying his Channel hand bag close to him as Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania follow him from behind with nervous smiles. Sealand, Britain's younger brother who blond short hair and blue eyes sticks his tongue at Britain as he sashay out the room.

Finland, a blond boy next to another blond person who is extremely tall and wore glasses went up to Britain with the brightest smile he could muster up.

"Uh…me and Sweden have to do something…" Finland said, blushing slightly to him.

"What's that?" Britain asked, feeling weaker as Egypt and Cuba walk away quietly so they wouldn't be caught.

"We are going back home to have sex," Sweden clarifies to him bluntly. Finland and Britain both gasped with flushes on their face. As if Sweden couldn't be more blunt than this… "And we will be doing dirty things to-"

"S-Sweden!" Finland hooks his arm and starts pulling Sweden out of the room so he wouldn't speak anymore.

And so, the room was empty with only France finally leaving the room. America assumes Britain didn't want to give France some of his scones, which made him curious whether he changed his mind since France might try his food for once.

America was at the far end of the row of chairs, he couldn't hear what France remarked on Britain who was staring at his box of scones. But it must have been something dreadful since Britain opened the box and as if they were grenades, he started to throw them at France who tries to duck the blows while escaping the upset Brit.

And soon, to himself, America starts remembering something from his past when he and Britain use to be together…

XxXxXxX

_Chibi America was in the field of growing green grass freely spreading around the vast lands of America. America's playing with the animals again, and this time the bunnies he kept as pets made more bundles of joy today. All of the black and white and brown colored bunnies all scampered around without a care in this summer day… _

_Chibi America turned his head around, alerted from the sounds of crushing grass and sees a British man carrying a plate of black sponges with a depressed face as if he was going to cry. _

_This worried and sadden Chibi America to see him like this, so he goes over to him while holding tightly the mother bunny whose fur is light brown. _

"_Britain, good morning!" Chibi America said, sounding cheerfully to Britain who smiled meekly to him. _

_Britain gets on his knees and with his right hand, he pets him gently._

"_Hello there, America," Britain greeted him with his meek smile. "I always love talking to you, what is great about you is that you love me… You love me, don't you?" He asked, lime-green eyes filled with weak hope. _

"_Of course I love you, Britain!" Chibi America cried and suddenly smiles. "I love you, big brother!" _

_Britain gasped when he said, 'big brother.' He was never called like that, and Chibi America knew but never knew the reason. Chibi America looked at the plate of burnt scones lying on the plate; his pet bunny squirmed as much as it could to get away from the disgusting stench. _

_America lets go of the bunny who scampered off, took a piece of the burnt scones and takes a huge bite out of it. _

_He suddenly gasped…in happiness. "This is great!" _

_Britain looked at him in astonishment…but his eyes start to well up with tears and a smile. _

XxXxXxX

This was not a good day for Britain… He wanted this day to be special since he worked his bottoms off preparing these scones. Only two are left inside after Britain furiously threw all the rest at France, (which luckily for him hit France on the head) and Britain decided to keep the rest so he would eat them for tea time.

Britain looked over to America who stared at him, almost lost in mind for nearly two minutes before he seemed to snap out with a confused face. America's cute face made Britain butter up, but he keeps his cool by smirking at him while waving his hand around.

"Don't you think I will give you my delectable scones because I will not!" Britain scoffs with a daring smirk.

When Britain looked over at him, he is standing in front of him while looking over at the burnt scones Britain poured his soul into. Then, America picked one out and starts chewing on it.

"This is good!" America remarks and gives off a smile.

Britain flushed and looked away.

"I-I know that, wanker! _I _made them, after all." Britain said and chuckled nervously.

"Can you make more for me?" America asked sweetly.

Britain's flush grew scarlet red. And before he knew it, America's face leans over to his face and he kissed him on the lips gently. When America pulled his lips away, Britain stared at the grinning American with his light blue eyes staring at him and dusty blond hair combed nicely.

Without him thinking, Britain took the last scone and rudely shoves it in America's mouth. However, America starts to chew the scone greedily.

_America…_ Britain thought as he watches him eat. And Britain smiled, thinking: _Thank you. _

_The End_

* * *

**Looks like he was able to get **_**one**_** person to appreciate his cooking! It was a wonderful idea that he made scones…but I wish I had some. **

**Britian: I have some left, you want any?**

**SHIT, I'M OUTTA HERE! Like and favorite, and you even get your scones! *Throwing millions of scones to everyone out there!* ENJOY! *And RUNS AWAY!* **


End file.
